


A Day In The Life

by Eighth_Notes



Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Danganronpa V3: Everyone’s New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima Junko is Chaotic, Gen, Humor, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: A series of moments throughout an off-day at Hope’s Peak Academy.While this fic is part of a series, it can be read as a standalone.This focuses mainly on character interactions, but there are so many it would be difficult to tag them all without turning the tags into a flat-out unreadable mess. Characters are tagged more-or-less in order of when they’re first mentioned/when they first appear.
Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> (The digital clock-style formatting for the timestamps is an experimental thing. Just hit the "Hide Creator's Style" button up at the top of the page if it's too distracting.)

7:00 AM (07:00)

On a weekend morning, only the earliest risers of the students of Hope’s Peak Academy wake up and begin to get ready for the day. Windows here and there light up, showers run and hair dryers blow. Shins and elbows awkwardly bang into furniture as a few that wake up early stumble half-asleep through the dark.

Some of them have morning exercise routines, others take care to meticulously browbeat their bed-rested appearances into aesthetic perfection, and still others simply want to (or don’t want to, but naturally do anyway) wake up at the same time every day.

Everybody else sleeps in.

7:30 AM (07:30)

In the common room (and small, attached kitchen) of class 79, Kirumi Tojo dutifully prepares breakfast for her classmates.

She knows to expect them to wake up sporadically, so the food she sets out is the kind that won’t turn bad or stale when left sitting.

This particular morning is quieter than most, and she appreciates the silence as she works.

7:35 AM (07:35)

In the common room of class 78, Celestia Ludenburg fixes a simple breakfast for herself. She is glad to be the first one to wake up (or at least the first to leave their room) that day. Like Kirumi, she enjoys the quiet while it lasts.

7:45 AM (07:45)

The common room of class 77, however, is far less peaceful.

Teruteru Hanamura is trying to make breakfast for his classmates—the key word there being _try._

That’s because Nagito Komaeda also happens to be awake. And he’s going on some lengthy spiel about talent, or something, that only halfway makes sense at the best of times let alone this early in the morning.

And then Hyoko Saionji walks into the common room, bringing with her her _stunning_ attitude that is _absolutely certain_ to only improve the situation.

What a morning it is.

7:50 AM (07:50)

Sakura Ogami, Aoi Asahina, and Tenko Chabashira meet up at the school’s running track. They’ve made a habit of exercising together in the morning at least once a week. They’re occasionally joined by some of the other athletically talented students, but today it’s just them.

* * *

8:27 AM (08:27)

In an otherwise unassuming hallway, Kokichi Oma sets up an unnecessarily complicated device above and around a door that he knew would be used that day. The exact nature of whatever he’s planning is known only to him, but is sure to be less than altruistic.

* * *

9:00 AM (09:00)

The school’s gymnasium is rocked by the sudden clash of power between Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari. Most off-days they meet to train at 9am sharp, and today is no exception.

But in the middle of their exercises, Usami scrambles into the gym, drawn there by the almost-earthshaking impacts made by the Ultimates’ sparring.

“Pleeease do this outside!” she pleads. “We don’t need any more property damage!”

9:23 AM (09:23)

Outside, in the insectarium section of the school’s greenhouse, Gonta Gokuhara enthusiastically shares cool bug facts with Kaito Momota and Chihiro Fujisaki. (Did you know that large groups of fireflies sometimes flash in unison? Or that scorpions glow under the right light?)

“Y’know, fruit flies were the first living things sent into space,” Kaito says during a lull in the conversation.

“That’s pretty interesting,” Chihiro says.

“Kaito know about bug?” Gonta asks.

“I dunno as much about bugs as you, but I _do_ know about space!” Kaito says, confidently.

“Oh!” Gonta says and points at one of the small enclosures. “This diving spider. It spider that uses air bubbles to breathe underwater.”

“ …kind of like how astronauts wear suits in space?” Chihiro asks, leaning over to get a better look at the bug.

“Yes, just like astronaut,” Gonta agrees.

“That’s awesome!” Kaito says. “What other kinds of bugs do you have?”

* * *

10:16 AM (10:16)

Miu Iruma, having finally rolled out of bed for the day, makes her way down to the Science and Technology lab. She’s intent on revealing one of her new inventions today, and even arranged for a (not very big and less than enthusiastic) audience to be witness to her most recent stroke of genius.

10:32 AM (10:32)

Junko Enoshima, Mahiru Koizumi, and Angie Yonaga all sit in the Visual Arts talent lab—an oddly-shaped room divided into roughly three sections—talking about everything and nothing, each working on their own project.

Tsumugi Shirogane would typically be with them, but she’s preoccupied elsewhere.

Mahiru sits at a desk with a computer and a photo album open next to her, editing and organizing the photographs she’d taken that week. Angie sits at a pottery wheel, forming clay into a shape that was certainly meant to be art. Junko sits at a large cutting table, stitching together some comically oversized… _thing_ out of about 15 different kinds of fabrics of wildly contrasting weight, weave, and pattern.

It was kind of a testament to her talent, really. An unholy sort of abomination that was fundamentally and subtly incorrect in all the worst ways, that held together well not through duct tape and prayers but because its creator knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Even a disastrous lack of skill simply _could not_ hold a candle to that genuine insult to reality crafted by a master seamstress with a penchant for chaos.

Junko can’t help but smile to herself.

10:35 AM (10:35)

Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami walk through the school together, not doing much but wasting time and talking.

That is, until they see K1-B0, Tsumugi, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Kazuichi Soda running as fast as they can through an intersection in the hall. A shrill, signature laugh followed by odd machine sounds follow after them.

The four students are, of course, running _away_ from the Science and Technology lab.

Hajime and Chiaki decide that it’s best not to get involved and leave to spend time elsewhere.

10:49 AM (10:49)

In an otherwise unassuming place, Mukuro Ikusaba nearly triggers a carefully set up tripwire.

After some investigating, she decides that it isn’t dangerous. In fact, it’s attached to something that her sister would be proud of, so she leaves it.

* * *

11:11 AM (11:11)

Rantaro Amami and Korekiyo Shinguji look through various old (reproduction) atlases and maps in the History talent lab. It may not be the most pertinent conversation, but it _is_ interesting.

“You know,” Korekiyo says. “though the maps of today are far more accurate than they used to be, they are often still influenced by culture.”

“How’s that?” Rantaro asks.

“Perhaps you are familiar with the concept of paper towns? It’s when a cartographer places a fake location on a map as a measure to catch any would-be plagiarists.”

“Oh yeah, I’m familiar with that,” Rantaro says. “I’ve gotten pretty turned around by fake streets before.”

11:38 AM (11:38)

In one of the school’s many courtyards, Makoto Naegi desperately wishes that Hiyoko would leave him alone. She’s trying to guilt trip him into buying candy for her, and he’s finding it increasingly difficult to ask her to just go away.

Luckily for him, Sayaka walks by, sees this, and scolds her.

Hiyoko isn’t entirely pleased with this turn of events, but ultimately wanders away to go find something more productive to do with her time.

* * *

12:00 PM (12:00)

Lunchtime in Hope’s Peak Academy consistently begins at noon and lasts for an hour, though the exact who and when tends to vary wildly by day. Today, while a little quieter than most days, has its fair share of activity.

In one part of the cafeteria, Toko Fukawa and Tsumugi get into a heated debate over whether or not Visual Novels count as a valid art form. Tsumugi says they are. Toko disagrees.

12:05 PM (12:05)

In another part of the cafeteria, Angie and Mahiru sit across from each other, discussing their most recent projects. Angie (or, according to her, Atua) has been working on a set of fine pottery, while Mahiru has been experimenting with black and white photography.

Inevitably, the conversation briefly turns to the two of them wondering what the hell Junko was up to earlier that day. Angie says (that Atua says) that it’s better not to worry about it for the time being—they’ll likely find out sooner or later, after all—and Mahiru can’t help but agree.

12:30 PM (12:30)

Ryoma Hoshi and Peko Pekoyama run into each other after finishing lunch.

“Good afternoon,” Peko says, cordially.

“Afternoon,” Ryoma responds. “This is convenient, I was just wanting to talk to you. If I remember correctly, you like cats, right?”

“Yes, I do,” Peko says. “Why?”

“I have something I figured you might like, then.” With that, Ryoma pulls out a round, plastic capsule and hands it over to Peko.

She opens the capsule to reveal a small cat plushie.  
“You’re really giving this to me?” she asks, surprised.

“Don’t think much of it,” Ryoma says dismissively. “It’s a repeat from a particular set that I’ve been trying to collect. I just figured I’d give it to somebody who’d appreciate it.”

“…Still, thank you.”

“Like I said, it’s not a problem.”

* * *

1:00 PM (13:00)

Sonia Nevermind and Byakuya Togami sit down to work on schoolwork together in the Leadership talent lab. It is a scene that would surely confuse any of their classmates, but to them is far from unusual.

To be more specific, the leadership-talent Ultimate students had previously come to something of a realization when they’d first attended class in their lab together. That being that a room full of people with strong personalities, who were naturally inclined to one-upping others and/or taking control of the conversation regardless of whether or not it was a conscious effort, wasn’t exactly a fantastic environment for productivity—let alone learning.

So after more squabbling than anybody with a normal stubborn streak could bear to put up with (and _far_ too many cracks about politicians), they’d settled on something resembling a mutually-beneficial agreement. One that involved actually acting civil, and, god forbid, _helpful_ towards one another.

Of course, these terms were only to be discussed within and only applied inside of the Leadership talent lab when the door was shut, and under _no other circumstances. _[1]

It was that arrangement that led the other students to much speculation over what, exactly, happens in the Leadership talent lab. Not that any wild rumors could match the shockingly normal reality of ‘helping each other improve,’ and `generally being helpful and reasonable in the way that a good leader _should_ be.`

1 Barring something truly extraordinary happening where there are more important things to worry about than upholding one's reputation, or where cooperation proves to be more advantageous than not. Among other things. There was a lot of fine print, primarily because of Byakuya’s absolute insistence on drawing up an official, legitimate, legalese-filled contract that nobody else  _really_ wanted anything to do with but had to go along with anyway for the sake of just getting the whole thing over and done with already. Not to mention that the actual physical document for the contract had nearly been set on fire because, for some  _ godforsaken reason, _ somebody had let Kokichi within three feet of a lighter earlier that day and it wasn’t like he’d gone and  _ signed _ anything yet stating that he’d behave himself (which consequently both reminded the other leadership-type Ultimates of why being so thorough was probably necessary to begin with, and—not for the first time and certainly not the last—made them question the validity of his talent). It was an all-round mess, really.[return to text]

1:41 PM (13:41)

Kaede Akamatsu opens the door to the Music talent lab, where she sees Ibuki Mioda and… Genocide Jack, of all people.

Ibuki is jamming away on her electric guitar and shouting something that could be generously described as lyrics, while Genocide Jack beats the hell out of a drumset, lacking all sense of petty things like rhythm and musicality.

Kaede decides she’d rather not deal with this today, shuts the door, and leaves.

* * *

2:10 PM (14:10)

Himiko Yumeno stands on stage in the school’s auditorium, practicing a set of magic tricks spells. She isn’t quite to the point where she wants to be with this routine, but that’s fine. Practice makes perfect, after all.

After she’d finished her routine once, though, she finds herself being interrupted by none other than Gundham Tanaka.

“Young mage!” his boisterous voice calls from backstage. “I have brought the pure white demon beasts you requested!”

“Oh, thanks,” Himiko says.

She puts down her magical implements and walks backstage to where Gundham is posing dramatically, a dove perched on each hand and shoulder.

“Here, can I see one of them?” Himiko asks.

“Of course!” Gundham holds out one of the doves. “This is Lord Dovington the Inheritor! Tremble before him!”

“Nyeh… An impressive title,” Himiko says, not actually trembling as she gently picks up the bird. “Now… watch closely.”

The Ultimate Magician Mage holds Lord Dovington in one hand, takes out a handkerchief with the other, and gently places it over him.

“On the count of three, I will teleport this dove.” She waves her hand mystically over the cloth-covered bird. “One… Two… Three.”

She pulls up the handkerchief, and the dove vanishes with it.

Then in one swift motion, she takes off her hat to reveal Lord Dovington safely perched on her head.

“…ta-da!”

Gundham crosses his arms and laughs triumphantly. “Fantastic! Just the kind of clever sorcery I expect from the Ultimate Mage!”

* * *

3:04 PM (15:04)

A chase takes place in the second-floor hallway bordering the school’s atrium. Kokichi—because it’s nearly _always_ him in these situations—runs by, pursued by a glitter-coated Kaito, who can never quite seem to catch him.

This is not unusual.

3:07 PM (15:07)

The two boys run through the hallway again. This time in the opposite direction, looking like they’re _both_ being chased. As soon as they leave, a blur of red shoots by, accompanied by the flash of two long pigtails.

Maki Harukawa is angry. Somebody will pay.

3:08 PM (15:08)

However, they’re followed closely by an authoritative voice–

“I keep telling you three! No running in the halls!”

–that of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He speedwalks after them in his tireless and nigh-futile quest to reinforce at least one _single_ iota of good sense into his schoolmates.

It is an uphill battle, to say the least.

3:22 PM (15:22)

Just outside the library, Kokichi and Kaito hide behind an exasperated Shuichi Saihara as Maki comes to a standstill in front of them. Kyoko Kirigiri stands to the side, somewhat nonplussed but not _really_ surprised.

_“Cowards,”_ Maki spits, glowering at the two she’d been pursuing.

At this point, Shuichi is used to this kind of thing.

3:24 PM (15:24)

Taka finally speedwalks into the hallway, swiftly stops, and _immediately_ launches into a long, winding speech to chastise the three rule breaking students. Shuichi and Kyoko take advantage of the momentary distraction to slip away and continue their conversation from before they were so rudely interrupted.

Kokichi tries to run off as well, but Maki grabs him by the scarf before he can get very far and forcefully holds him in place. It only takes a well-aimed glare to keep Kaito from trying to argue with Taka.

If _she_ has to suffer through a lecture, then so do _they._

* * *

4:00 PM (16:00)

Himiko sits at a desk in the library at the end of a row of bookshelves. She’s listening to music with her airpods magic earbuds while working on her homework.

All is quiet.

Until, of course, Nagito goes to replace a book on a shelf at the end of that same row, and, in a chain reaction of strange coincidences only truly known by lady luck and god himself, causes the bookshelf to fall over.

The rest of the bookshelves domino with it.

Luckily, Sakura and Tenko _also_ happen to be in the library. Between the two of them and their reflexes, the bookshelves are caught (by Sakura) and Himiko is safely removed out from under the path of destruction (by Tenko).

“Are you alright?!” Tenko asks.

Himiko nods, trembling like a small dog. She’s a little shaken—anybody would be—but is unhurt. (And she would have been alright either way because of her magic, really.)

Nagito rushes from around the bookshelves, apologizing profusely.

Himiko assures him that it’s fine.

Tenko grabs him by the back of the coat and throws him while shouting something about carelessness, degeneracy, and Himiko.

4:44 PM (16:44)

In the infirmary, Monokuma demands medical attention. Apparently his, quote, ‘widdle tummy hurts.’ This, despite the fact that he has no organs.

“But, um, y-you’re a robot?” Mikan Tsumiki says, more confused than anything. “P-Please don’t hate me, but… I don’t think I can really help you!”

Monokuma’s about to argue the point, but is rudely interrupted by a certain somebody bursting through the door.

“Hey, Mikan! Y’got meds, right? ‘Cause that over the counter shit’s legal?”

The certain somebody being Miu, of course.

“I’m not g-giving you anything unless you, um, actually need it, Miu,” Mikan says. Dealing with the inventor has practically been a lesson in assertiveness all on its own.

“Hey, it’s improper bedside manner to ignore a patient!” Monokuma complains.

“A patient?” Miu asks. “…Oh, so you’re lookin’ for a checkup, huh?” Her eyes are bright with an idea, and Monokuma realizes that he’s made a terrible mistake.

“W-Well, that’s, well—” Mikan stutters as Miu marches over to the robot and picks him up like a sack of potatoes.

“Forget tripping my ass off, this’ll be _way_ more fun!”

And just like that, she leaves the lab, terrified bear in tow.

* * *

6:30 PM (18:30)

The students of class 79 gather in their common room for a weekly movie night. Preparation begins somewhat early, as movies tend to run late, but everybody ends up in place in a relatively timely manner. And as the result of some conspiring, it’s ensured that Kirumi won’t be tempted to get up and refill snacks or do any other miscellaneous things.

As for the exact movie, they’d set up a system where at least two other people (or one other person who could make a strong case for it) had to back up any suggestions made. Primarily to keep anything potentially scarring or painfully awkward safely off the screen.

They had long since given up trying to watch any dedicated mystery genre movies, though. Mostly because of a noticeable tendency for either Shuichi or Kokichi to figure out the twist midway through and, respectively, either accidentally or entirely intentionally ruin it for everybody else. That is, assuming it was a well written mystery to begin with… and sometimes even when it wasn’t.

* * *

7:00 PM (19:00)

Class 77’s common room is similarly active. For them, an evening of playing video games together is in order. They normally cycle through a number of games, but Chiaki has something particular in mind this time.

Well, two things. The first is a side-scrolling fighting game with low-tech visuals that’s really easy to learn, even for somebody with very little experience playing games. The second is a little more involved.

After a number of rounds of the fighting game, Chiaki pauses it and explains that she’s got another for everybody to try. Then she gets up and walks over to a square, sheet-covered thing leaning against the wall and pulls it back to reveal a pair of custom DDR dance pads.

Of course, this is met with _immediate_ enthusiasm. Ibuki rushes to give Chiaki a nigh bone-crushing hug, and the rest of the class set the dance pads up.

7:15 PM (19:00)

It’s tabletop game night in class 78’s common room. Everybody ( _most_ everybody) works together to set things up, a few games are brought out, and the students split up into groups based on who wants to play what.

For the most part, it’s fairly relaxed, if not in a high-energy kind of way. Tonight is no exception to this.

And then Junko takes out a copy of Cards Against Humanity.

Yes, everything is fairly normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was pretty long, at least as oneshots written solely by me go. It was challenging to write, too. Though I did choose the format and the tense specifically because they’re out of my comfort zone, so I really only have myself to blame.  
> (But some parts were definitely easier to write than others.)
> 
> Still, I had a lot of fun working on this, even if it took me a while to really develop it. I think the pseudo-journal formatting was a good choice, since it really let me translate my tendency to write kind of dryly into something that’s a little bit more than just “X does Y and Z happens.” Not to mention it was cool exploring character interactions in a more general way.
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll be writing another fic in this same style, though. It kind of depends on if I get an idea or not, and even then whatever I might come up with probably won’t be exactly the same.
> 
> Thanks to SilverStorm0 and FourMoonsWatching for beta-ing this at various stages and letting me bounce ideas off of them. My jokes and writing in general wouldn’t be nearly as developed as they are if I didn’t have somebody to throw five different revisions of the same two paragraphs at.


End file.
